1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an anti-bacterial and anti-fingerprint coating composition for forming a multi-functional coating layer having both anti-bacterial functions and anti-fingerprint functions on a surface of a panel or the like, provided in a display device, a film comprising the coating composition, a method for coating the same and an article coated with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally used mono-functional coating layers include anti-glare (AG) coating, invisible-fingerprint (IF) coating and anti-fingerprint (AF) coating.
AG coating is a method of forming fine irregularities on a panel surface to reduce scattered reflection and thereby obtain anti-fingerprint effects. IF coating is a method of spreading a fingerprint component during fingerprint adhesion to reduce scattered reflection and thereby obtain anti-fingerprint effects. AF coating is a method of forming a coating layer on the surface of a panel by spraying or deposition to provide easy cleaning and improve slip sensation.
In particular, in accordance with the IF coating and AF coating methods, mono-functionality is provided by depositing silicon dioxide (SiO2) on the surface of an article to be coated by vacuum deposition using an electron beam and forming an IF or AF coating layer thereon in order to improve wear resistance.